


The Fine Line Between Bromance And Romance - A Guide By Mason Hewitt

by LI0NH34RT



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: "And you had sex how many times? Hm yeah... that's not really a bromance anymore."
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	The Fine Line Between Bromance And Romance - A Guide By Mason Hewitt

**Author's Note:**

> Another group prompt by my wonderful pack. 💙

There are some weird things about his relationship with Theo, and he doesn’t know what to make of it. Ever since Theo moved in with him and his parents they got close.

  
Literally. 

  
At first it was necessity because there was only one bed and the air mattress broke as soon as Theo sat down on it. Then there were the nightmares. Somehow the warmth of a second body helped to keep them at bay so they ended snuggling up under the blankets together.  
Of course werewolves run hot and so the clothes got less and less until one day, Liam woke up to a boxer-clad erection pressing against his ass.   
That fateful morning happened almost two month ago and by now even the boxers are gone. Waking up early is so much more pleasant if it happens through a blow job, Liam thinks when he wakes up to Theo's warm lips wrapped around his already half hard dick.

So yes, Theo and he are close. And yet Liam is unsure at how to label their relationship because surely a few blow jobs are nothing that isn't normal in a friendship? Roommate-ship? 

Liam thinks and thinks without coming to a conclusion. Theo just laughing and distracting him with kisses (or more) every time he wants to define their relationship.   
And so they continue high school, Lacrosse, homework and hang outs with friends on days, while cuddling at night and Liam almost grows content with their situation – apart from a constant nagging thought in his mind...

  
The summer comes along and with it the older pack members come visiting from their respective colleges and universities; to celebrate a quiet year they all meet up for a BBQ in the Mcall's backyard.

Liam steps outside onto the patio, a plate of sausages (prepared for grilling by Melissa herself) in his hands when a laughing salve interrupts his thoughts.  
“You know", Lydia shakes her head, gracefully wiping a laughing-tear out of her lashes, “You two should just get married already!”  
“Nahhh... What Scotty and I have is something special! A true bromance!”, Stiles grins and throws his arm around the Alpha's shoulders.

_Bromance... hm..._

  
The beta doesn’t say anything, but from now on, everything weird he finds in his relationship with Theo, he starts calling ‘bromance’ in his own head.  
Another few weeks go by and of course Mason notices how content his best friend lately is, so he invites him to a gaming night with the additional intent to find out the source of Liam's happiness.

They already played a few rounds when Liam sighs and lets the controller rest on his lap.  
“Please, just ask okay Mase? Your nosiness is burning my nose!”

“You got good at chemosignals”, the human answers with an innocent smile before hastily continuing as Liam playfully flashed his eyes on him, “it's nothing, really, just... you seem very happy lately and I wondered if Theo is to credit for that?”  
“What?”  
“Like, did you two finally talk everything out when you already solved the tension?”  
“Theo and I are just friends. Like Scott and Stiles. We have a bromance. An epic bromance where we share our bed and suck each other off sometimes.” 

Mason laughs. Loudly. And for several minutes.  
Then he wipes his face, clears his throat and speaks: “Liam. You just told me that you guys had sex - Like how many times?”  
“Only four times, okay? We are just roommates. Who sleep in one bed. And make out sometimes.”  
“Yeah, no, forgive me Li, but that is not a bromance anymore...”

As it turns out, bromances usually include bro nights, bro hugs and - on special occasions - bro cuddles. However, according to Mason, bro kisses and bro jobs are off limits. Liam thinks it’s a big fat load of confusing bro-shit, but he cannot wait to get home and tell Theo. Apparently, they’d been doing the bromance thing wrong all seven times - and some.  
It’s no biggy, Liam thinks while opening the front door, because true bros can hash this sort of things out: it’s the whole point of bromance, really.   
But, of course, Theo can't let things be easy and has to be overdramatic about it.

“We fucked, Liam!”  
“Bro fucked!”

  
Theo whips around, one finger accusingly pointed at Liam, “If you say ‘bro’ ONE MORE TIME...”  
Liam grins. “Bro?”

“Bro bro bro bro”  
“Liam...”

  
“BRO BRO BRO BRO”

“I’m in love with a dumbass”, the Chimera shakes his head as if he can't believe himself and sinks down onto their bed.  
Liam stops immediately.   
“... you love me?”

  
Theo looks up between his hands that he used to hide his face moments before, “if I had known that this is what shuts you up...”  
“Nope! No distracting now!” Liam exclaims before carefully crouching down in front of Theo, “Hey, Theo...” the other boy doesn’t react, “Theodore...”  
“That's not my name, William", Theo grumbles but when he finally looks up his lips twitch.

  
“Seriously Liam – we sleep in one bed. Naked. We kiss, _we had sex_ , sometimes we even hold hands on the street. Did you really think _bros_ do all that?”  
There is silence for a while then Liam lets himself fall back until he lays flat on the laminate covering his floors.  
“I should have known, I guess.”  
“No shit, Little Wolf.”

“I had a feeling that something was amiss with Brolentine’s Day...”  
A pillow hits him in the face, only minimally dampening his laughter.


End file.
